


Clumsy

by jacindie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacindie/pseuds/jacindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a nurse working at the resistance base, after treating Poe Dameron once; the ever so famous pilot just couldn’t get enough of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sting

Your eyes flutter open to the sound of X Wings taking off; remembering that there would be another mission today. Looking to the side, you see that your roommate is gone; she must have left for an earlier shift. You get up and put on your nurses uniform and rush to your shift.

It’s been a slow day at work, not many people coming in and out since most of the fighters are gone. You start to write in your journal, writing about the mission and how many people you think would need medical attention once they all get back from the mission. You continue to write, when the sound of footsteps gain your attention.

You turn to see two other nurses and eavesdrop on their conversation.

“You know, that Poe Dameron guy is really handsome. He’s out on that mission, I hope he’ll be safe.” One said.  
“Yeah, I guess, but he’s a little scruffy looking, don’t you think?” The other said.

The nurses continue to talk, you turn back and role your eyes. You start to think about Poe, thinking that he’s this hotshot guy who’s probably a douchebag. You scoff at the thought, you don’t even know him, and so you shouldn’t judge him too quickly.

Few days pass, and everyone comes back from the mission during your shift. You walk by some of your colleagues to take a look at who was being brought to the Medical Bay. You look and see Poe, being assisted by one of his fellow pilots.

Doctor Kalonia notices you looking at him. “(Y/N),” She says, catching your attention. “Take care of Pilot Dameron, put him in room 9.” You nod your head and walk over to Poe and his friends saying that you’ll take him.

You put your hand on his back for support. _Damn, he’s pretty muscular._ You thought, but ignore the fact completely as you push the door of room 9 open and gesture him to sit on the cot.

“Umm… Hi, Mr. Dameron, I’m (Y/N), (Y/N)(L/N). I’m going to be your nurse, so I have to umm… examine you.” You say as you grab the needed materials, Poe watching your every move. He’s sitting up with his legs dangling from the cot, you know the examination procedure but struggle to tell him it.

“You have to umm…” You hesitantly say, trying to tell him that he has to take his uniform off. He smirks at you, making you blush and does it himself. “I know.” He said, followed by a small cough. “Don’t stress yourself too much, take a deep breath and relax.” He does as you said, and you start examining him, neither one of you making a sound.

After a short while, you break the silence. “Just a couple of cuts and bruises, you’ll be fine, but you need stitches.” You say, calmly grabbing some cleansing liquid and a small cloth. Poe doesn’t say anything, just nods his head and stares at you while you treat him.

You start cleaning one of the deeper cuts on his arm, and you see him wince as you do so. “Sorry, I know it kind of hurts.” You say, continuing to treat him. “Stings like a bitch.” He said chuckling a little. “You’ve got a positive attitude, that’s good.” You say, laughing softly.

 _Oh, shit. She’s cute._ Poe thought and started smiling, watching you walk away to get a syringe and stitching materials, his smile started to fade, knowing what was coming next. You notice this, “This is just for numbing the pain.” You say, preparing to inject him. “Yeah, I know.” He said.

Slowly, you put the syringe into his arm. Your tongue sticks out a bit in concentration, and it instantly made Poe’s heart beat a little faster. You bring out the needle and put it away, getting ready to stich him up. “This one might sting a little more.” You say. “Ready?” You ask putting the needle onto his arm. Poe clenches his teeth, and you start to stich.

It only takes you about 15 minutes to finish stitching the cut, you clean up the wound. “That wasn’t so bad.” Poe said, looking at you. But he knew the only reason it didn’t hurt too much was because of you. “You’re a great doctor.” He said, smiling at you. “I’m a nurse, but thank you, Mr. Dameron.” You say as you prepare to treat the rest of his cuts and bruises. He kind of liked it when you would address him as “Mr. Dameron”.

While you treat him, you two start talking about how he got the wounds and about the mission. You start to uncover him a bit more and found him rather interesting and kind. _So he’s not a douchebag, and he’s not bad looking either._ You thought. What? You couldn’t help it, those nurses were right.

He learns more about you too, on how your parents died before you joined the resistance and how you came to be. He found you interesting too, and craved to know more. But, you finished treating him and he was fixed up and ready to go.

You check him one last time, not wanting your time together to end. “Well, you’re good to go, Mr. Dameron. Here are some clothes, I’ll have them clean your uniform.” You say politely, handing him some clothes and stepping away from him. He stands up and takes the clothes, “Just call me Poe.” He says. “Okay, Poe.” You say, looking away in an attempt to hide your blush.

Poe smiles, and without a doubt noticed your flustered face, a few seconds pass with an awkward silence. “Well, thank you, (Y/N). I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me today.” He says with a smile. You look at him right in the eye, “Anytime, Poe.” You say, extending your right arm to shake his hand.

He steps forward, and hugs you briefly instead. You gasp softly at the action, making Poe smirk with delight. He lets go, and walks to the door, nodding at you before he leaves. You stood there in shock, with your face heating up into a scarlet red. You have to write about this in your journal.

Poe left the medical bay, as he thought about how sweet you were to him, and the way your hair perfectly fell on your face; he had to see you again, at least once. He thought about what you said. _”Anytime, Poe.”_

_Anytime, indeed, (Y/N). Anytime, indeed._

You two will cross paths again soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! PLEASE leave feedback, I'd love to hear from my lovely readers!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be out either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!
> 
> Also I'm so sorry if this fic is shitty, I'm not a very good writer, but the I've had this story idea in my head and I just had to put it out into words.
> 
> (btw, guess who reader's roommate is? yup, me.)


	2. Just a Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe likes to make eye contact with you.

Time flew by slowly after your “incident” with Poe, you found yourself thinking about him a lot during your shift, even while you treated other patients, and wrote about him in your journal during breaks. You debated if you should tell your roommate about the encounter, she would probably freak out, and plus, what if Poe was just being friendly? What if he’s like that with everyone?

You snap out of your thoughts and look at the time, it was 5 minutes before your shift ends, then it’s off to dinner you go. The 5 minutes pass at a painfully slow rate, you continuously thought about Poe and desperately wanted to stop. The second your shift ends, you hurriedly walk to the canteen, hoping that food would take your mind off the pilot.

You grab a tray and some food, looking for your roommate, but you couldn’t help trying to find Poe in the crowd too. You look to the door and see him entering and instantly catch his eye. He smiles at you then walks away with his friends, and you’re completely frozen.

“(Y/N)! Over here!” You hear your roommate shout, you sigh in relief as you make your way to the table. She was sitting alone, eating away at her food. “Hey, Jace.” You say, setting your tray down and taking a seat across her.

“Where were you? I looked like a loner.” Jace complained, taking a sip of her water.  
“Sorry, just got caught up in my head.” You reply, starting to nibble at your food.

You mostly talk about your day, and nearly forget about Poe. Until you look up from your food, locking eyes with him again, he just happened to be sitting not too far away behind Jace. He flashes you a warm smile, and waves his hand softly at you. You smile back, and couldn’t stop yourself from staring at him a little longer.

“What are you staring at?” Jace questions you as she turns around. She widens her eyes a little in surprise.  
“Nothing.” You say, concentrating on your food again.  
“Poe Dameron? Is there something you’re not telling me?” Jace whispers as she leans in towards you, desperate for more information. You say nothing, making Jace a little more suspicious.  
“So did you repair anything today?” You ask, trying to avoid the topic of Poe.  
“You know, I’m helping him repair his X Wing for my night shift. If you want me to tell him about you, I could-“ You cut her off, saying “Shut up!” Poe looks to you, and you smile at him, and then look back to Jace.  
She leans back, with her arms up in surrender. “Okay...” She says in defeat. You mutter an apology to her and continue to eat. “It was just a glance.” You whisper to yourself.

About 15 minutes pass, the “glances” continue several times, until he left. You tell Jace that you’re going back first (without telling her it’s because Poe had already gone) and leave after putting your tray back.

Later that night…

Poe and BB-8 walk over to Jace, who just finished helping them repair his X Wing. She turns to them, “She’s good to go.” Jace says, shaking his hand.

“Thank you.” He replies. BB-8 starts beeping, trying to tell Poe something. “Yeah, I know buddy, I’m about to get to that.” Poe says. Jace furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she let go of his hand.

Poe nervously scratches the back of his head, while BB-8 slightly nudges his leg.  
“I saw you sitting with (Y/N) at dinner today. (Y/N) (L/N)? Do you know them?” He asks nervously, palms getting a tad bit sweatier. Jace smirks, and replies, “Who wants to know? And why?” Poe is slightly taken aback by her reply and a hint of pink appeared on his cheek, he just hoped that Jace didn’t see it, but knew that the only way he’ll ever talk to you again is if he had confidence. He fixed his posture and with all the might he had, he said, “I want to know, she was the nurse who treated me when I got back from the mission.”

Jace’s smirk turns into a big grin. “Yeah, I know her. She’s my roommate.” Jace said, crossing her arms. Poe’s face immediately brightens up, but he didn’t think he would get this far talking to Jace, and didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, uhh… Tell (Y/N) I said hi.” Poe says, and BB-8 eagerly beeps at him. Jace nods and collects her tools, preparing to leave. “Well, thanks again.” Poe says before turning on his heel and leaving.

Jace practically sprinted back to the room and slammed the door open, waking you up on accident. She starts jumping on your bed, screaming for you to get up. You prop yourself onto your elbows and rub your eyes as Jace calms down and sits beside you.

“What do you want?” You tiredly complain, wanting to go back to sleep.  
“Guess who asked me about you?” Jace excitedly says.  
And before you could answer Jace blurts out, “Poe did! Poe fucking Dameron asked about you!”  
Your jaw drops and eyes widen to this information as you sit up with joy. You couldn’t believe it. Jace explains what happened, and says that he’ll eventually come up to you himself.  
“Well, I’m tired, I’m going to get some sleep. Have fun thinking about your pilot, (Y/N).” Jace teases, walking towards her closet.  
You shake your head and lay back down. You start thinking of Poe some more, wondering what he wanted from you.

Maybe it could be more than just a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I've put myself in the story as your roommate like I said in previous notes!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Chapter 3 will be up shortly)


	3. Every Chance I Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe talks to Finn about you.

You are currently walking back to the Medical Bay from the supply section, with an abundance of medical supplies in your hands. It was rather hard to see with the 3 boxes you had in your hands, so you had to watch every step you took, being extremely careful or else you would drop everything.

You feel a presence walk behind you, and try to avoid it. “(Y/N)!” You hear the presence call, he’s a man, it’s a familiar voice but you can’t put your finger on it. “Hey, (Y/N).” He says again, you turn your head slightly to see Poe, and nearly dropped everything in your hands. “Good morning, Poe.” You struggle to say, smiling at him. “Here let me help you with that.” He takes 2 boxes off from the top, and you allow yourself to relax a little.

“Thank you.” You say. There’s an awkward silence between you two.  
_Say something, Dameron!_ Poe thinks.  
“So, do you have morning shifts everyday?” He asks, looking to you.  
“Oh, yeah. From 10 am until dinnertime. I have half shifts on Saturdays and I’m free on Sundays though.” You reply, kind of surprised he would want to know.  
“You must treat a lot of people, huh?” Poe asks you, putting his eyes on the road.  
You chuckle a little. “Like they would let me, I’m not nearly as talented as the others.” You say.  
Poe frowns, disconsolate at your lack of confidence. “No no no, don’t say that. You treated me just yesterday and I’m already feeling better.” He states, trying to lift you up.  
“Thank you, Poe. That means a lot to me.” You say, smiling to yourself. Poe starts smiling too, feeling victorious that he made you feel better.

“You’re very beautiful too.” He whispers, hoping you wouldn’t hear him, but you did.  
“What?” You ask just to make sure. Were your ears deceiving you?  
“Huh? Nothing.” He said. Maybe your ears were deceiving you, and you frown slightly.

The rest of the walk was silent, but when you got to the Medical Bay, you thanked Poe and went into the storage room. Poe lingered there for a little bit, hoping you would come back out soon, until one of the nurses asked what he was doing here. “Oh, I was just about to leave.” He hesitantly replies and looks for you one more time before leaving.

BB-8 rolls to him happily, beeping that Finn had been looking for him. Poe followed BB-8 to the canteen, where he saw Finn sitting near the corner. Poe and BB-8 come up to him. “Hey, sorry, I was helping (Y/N) with some supplies.” Poe said sitting down.

“(Y/N)? The nurse?” Finn asks. “She treated me after we destroyed Starkiller base.”  
Poe is immediately intrigued by this, and leans in closer to hear more.  
“She’s really good at what she does, got me feeling a lot better in only a week.” Finn continued.  
“(Y/N) came in and out of my room a lot, making sure I was doing well and such. Really fun to be around ‘em.” Poe’s eyes brighten up, knowing that his probably-soon-to-be crush was the person he thought she was.  
“So you know her, then?” Poe asks. Finn cocks an eyebrow up, wondering why Poe was so eager to know more about you.  
“Well, yeah, but-“  
“What kind of stuff does she like? What about her music taste? Does she drink?” Poe rambled on and on with questions about you, sometimes repeating his questions like a broken tape.  
“Okay! Slow down! I wouldn’t know any of that stuff! She was just my nurse.” Finn says, trying to calm his friend down. Poe relaxes a little, and he tried to hide his disappointment from Finn but gracefully failed to do so.  
“Look, if you like (Y/N) THAT much then-“ Finn started, but Poe cut him off.  
“I don’t like (Y/N).” The pilot retorts, sliding back on his seat and crossing his arms. He looked like a little kid just got his toys taken away, Finn sighs and slouches a little.  
“Fine. But if you want to get to know (Y/N) more then all you have to do is visit the Medical Bay, there’s a good chance she’ll be there.” Finn suggests.  
Poe smiles as he thought of you.

_I’ll try every chance I get._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!!! Also, I'd like to mention the use of female pronouns in the chapter, I'm really sorry that I couldn't keep up using gender neutral pronouns for this fic and I promise once I learn how to properly use pronouns in my writing I will start using gender neutral pronouns. Sorry for the shitty chapter too. :(
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.


	4. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe shows up at the Medical Bay.

It’s been 3 days and you haven’t seen Poe since he helped you with the medical supplies, you found yourself thinking about him a lot more; during breaks, while eating, and even before you went to bed. You start to lose hope, calling yourself an idiot to think that you had a chance with him, but nevertheless, you had to go to get up and go to work.  
   
You wake before your alarm clock rings, quickly turning it off before it bursts into a flurry of irritating sounds. You turn to see Jace is still asleep, and you decide to wake her up. You carefully walk next to her bed, and start poking at her. Jace groans, lazily turning to face you.  
   
“I would have expected you to spend last night with your pilot.” Jace says in her raspy morning voice followed by a smirk, which earned her an eye roll from you.  
“I haven’t bumped into in.” You explain, hoping Jace wouldn’t ask any more questions. Luckily, she doesn’t, you assume the reason behind it is because she was too tired to, and she gave you a nod instead. You push her out of bed, and each of you get ready.  
   
You part ways and start walking to your individual stations. Doctor Kalonia asked if anyone could pick up some more medicine from the supply room, and you instantly take the task, hoping that you would run into Poe again.  
   
You make your way to the supply room and take what you need, not forgetting to look around for Poe, or even BB-8. But, as you subconsciously expected, the two were nowhere in sight. You sigh as you make your way back to the Medical Bay, keeping your guard up, you were taking a lot longer than it would usually take, because even though you weren’t going to admit it, you were waiting for Poe to show up.  
   
An unsatisfied sigh escapes your lips as you reach the Medical Bay. You hand the medicine to Doctor Kalonia, and as you were about to leave, she stops you.  
   
“(Y/N), there’s a patient waiting for you in room 9.” She informs you as she started to rearrange the medicine. You nod and make your way to the room, with your eyes looking down at your feet. You smile to yourself and a blush creeps onto your cheeks, remembering that it’s the same room where you treated Poe.  
   
You slide open the door, and look up. You feel your mind freeze for a minute as you lock eyes with Poe, waiting for you on the cot. He smiles at you, and somehow, the look on his face said that he _knew_ you were going to be treating him again.  
   
“Ah, you again.” Poe chuckles, “How have you been, (Y/N)?” He asks.  
“I should be the one asking you, Poe.” You state, taking a seat next to him.  
“I may or may not have bumped my arm, the one with the bruise from last time, into a wall. I was in a rush.” He lied; he never hurt himself and hoped that you wouldn’t notice because he just needed a good enough reason to talk to you again.  
   
You sigh, telling him to take off his jacket. “On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does it hurt?” You ask him, trying to suppress a smile from being thrilled that you’re treating him again. Poe answers a 3 to 4, and you hop off the cot to get a better look at the bruise.  
   
“So, what’s your favorite color?” Poe asks, mentally cursing himself for asking you such a dumb question. And at that moment, you notice that nothing actually happened to the bruise, realization hitting you like a wave; Poe was lying, but you continued to examine him anyway.  
“(Favorite Color).” You answer, “Yours?” You ask back.  
“Blue. And orange.” He says. “Like BB-8?” You assume, looking at him for a second, and you could have sworn that you saw a hint of pink on his face.  
“Yeah, just like BB-8.” He confirms, chuckling a little.  
You really want to talk to him, but you’ve got nothing to say. Poe sighs, making you believe that you had upset him with the silence, and you thought _Fuck it, I’m going to try to flirt._  
“Sorry, Mr. Dameron, I’m not a big fan of small talk.” You say, breaking the silence, and you blush even more. Great.

Poe smiles at you, loving when you would call him Mr. Dameron, but again, he told you not to call him that, and the pink on his cheeks were clearly visible now. You like the way he reacted, and take this as an opportunity to flirt even more with the slim chance of him enjoying it. You were about to open your mouth, but Poe beats you to it.  
   
“So is there a Mr. (L/N)?” Poe asks, winking at you. Your eyes widen, and all you can muster is a soft “No.” as you scream in your head and your hands start getting shaky, and Poe took it as discomfort.  
 _WHY DID YOU ASK, DAMERON????_ Poe screams at himself, as his breathing became heavier.  
As he was about to say something, you stutter while telling him the bruise would be fine if he left it alone.  
“Uh… See you around.” He awkwardly says as he got up and left in a hurry, instantly regretting everything he just did.  
   
You were left alone in the room, thinking about everything that just happened, you _have_ to tell Jace about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes back to the medical bay.

You walk back to your room with a buzzing mind and pounding heart, hoping that Jace would already be there. You reach your room, and with tense shoulders and shaky hands you unlock the door. You relax only slightly when you see Jace reading on her bed.

“Hey, (Y/N). How was your shift?” She asked while keeping her attention to the book she was reading.  
You’re unable to reply, Jace notices your heavy breathing and puts the book down.  
“Are you alright?” She asks in a motherly tone, she gets up and puts her hands on your shoulders. “Oof, your shoulders are tense.” She adds.

You take a deep breath, and start explaining about what happened super quickly. Then you stop talking, allowing Jace to take everything in. Her mouth opens, and you cover her it to muffle her fan girl squeal. 

“Ssshhhh!” You say, dropping your hand.  
“Holy shit, (Y/N)! He likes you! I knew it!” Jace exclaims as she starts jumping.  
“Calm down! We don’t know that!” You start doubting things again, and it didn’t feel too pleasant doing so. Jace calms down, and looks at you with a serious face.  
“Really, (Y/N)? Really?” She asks in a monotonous voice. You don’t say anything, and Jace sighs, putting her hands on her hips.  
“But the real question is, do YOU like him?” The question really made you think, you’ve been denying it for a while, but you guess you did. So, you nod, and Jace’s lips curve up into a big smile.  
“So…” Jace says, “Do you want to talk about it or do you need time to think?” She continues.  
“I think I’m going to sleep on it.” You answer, and walk to your closet to change your clothes.

Moments later, you were in bed. You lay on your back and turn to see Jace asleep, snoring softly. You start to fantasize about a relationship with Poe, thinking that he would take you to different planets in his X Wing if you two were a thing. Soon enough, your thoughts of Poe drift you into a deep sleep.

The next day, you head to your shift. Expecting it to be a regular day, until Kalonia comes up to you. You smile at her.

“Guess who needs examining again?” She teases. You furrow your eyebrows, having no idea what she was talking about. The doctor was rather upset; she had thought you would understand her playful reference.  
“Poe Dameron is waiting for you, room 3.” She explains. You feel a mix between shock, confusion and glee.  
“He’s taken a liking to you, (Y/N).” Kalonia adds, and walks away.

What did she mean? But overall, how does she know? You speed walk to room 3, and slide the door open as quickly as you can. Poe looks up and greets you once you walk up to him.

“What is it now?” You jokingly ask. Poe chuckles nervously and scratches his chin.  
“Funny story, actually. I was walking back to my room, and BB-8 rolled by me and hit my leg.” You tilt your head to the side slightly; interested in the story, and even if he wouldn’t say it, Poe thought you looked cute. He cleared his throat and continued, “I fell, and hit my head.” He finished. You keep quiet, thinking that there might be a chance he was lying again.

“Let’s take a look.” You say, Poe sits down and you inch closer to him. Instead of checking for bruises, you observe his facial features first. Up close, you could see old scars and the little stubble. You could see how chapped his lips were, and the crook of his nose, you saw one of the bruises you treated fading away. You saw the curve of his face and you may have missed it, but Poe was doing the same to you. And he thought you were absolutely beautiful.

Then, you look to his head, and notice no visible bruises, but continue checking him anyway.

“You’ve gotten clumsy, Poe.” You joke, looking at him to see that his eyes have been on you the entire time. He laughs, unsure if you were being sarcastic and noticed he had been lying, or if you were just kidding around. He could feel that it was the first one.  
“I guess I have.” He chuckles. “But, about what I said yesterday-“ He starts, but you cut him off. “That’s fine.” You say.  
“I’m sorry, it was rude and I don’t want to come off as cree-“  
You cut him off again, but this time by pressing your lips onto his.

Poe’s eyes widen, and you pull away, his head cranes forward following yours, hungry for more. You start giggling at his need for you and the face he was making, his eyes were as round as BB-8 and his jaw dropped to the floor. His lips curve into a big grin after hearing you laugh.

“Come visit me tomorrow during break, yeah? At lunch time, we can talk more then.” You suggest. Poe was speechless, and only nods in agreement. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Dameron.” You wink, and give him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

You stood outside the room for a little bit, smiling as you hear Poe’s joyous victory screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens!!! Next chapter will involve a cute date!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and all feedback is appreciated!


	6. Couldn't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe go on a cute little date.

You come back to your room that night, excited to tell Jace about what happened. You open the door with a big smile on your face, and frown when you see she isn’t there. You pick up a note that was set on your bed and read it.

_Late night shift. Be back midnight. Don’t stay up waiting for me and get some rest. Tell me about your day tomorrow.  
\- Jace_

You smile, setting the note down and prepare yourself for some sleep. You were restless through out the night, unable to calm yourself. The thought of Poe only gave you more energy, and your body refused to let you fall asleep. You hear Jace come in and say nothing, thinking that she must be as tired as you are. 

You stayed up the entire night, and look at the time, it’s 4 am and you’re still thinking about Poe. After a few hours, at about 6 am, you start feeling more relaxed and fall asleep.

You wake up feeling tired as shit the next day, you see Jace asleep in her bed. You look at the time, and jump out of bed when you see that it’s 5 minutes passed 10. You sprint to work with the little energy you have left in your body, hoping that they wouldn’t catch you being late to your shift.

You got a couple of looks as you ran to the Medical Bay, you slowed yourself and came to a halt. You put your hands on your knees, panting. The other nurses see you, saying that they wouldn’t mark you in as late. You thank them and check the list for your duties of the day. You luckily don’t have much to do, and try your best to get as much naps as you can, you didn’t want to fall asleep later when you’re with Poe.

You go into the toilet a couple of minutes before lunch to fix your looks a little. It wouldn’t hurt looking good around your crush. You convinced yourself that you weren’t tired, and go outside.

You see Poe talking to Doctor Kalonia. “Is (Y/N) around?” You hear him ask, and smile to the thought that he was looking for you. “Yes, (Y/N) came in today. You could ask the nurses.” Kalonia replies as Poe gives his thanks.

You walk towards him. “You again, Mr. Dameron?” You teasingly say. His face lights up as he sees you. “Yes.” Poe says, leaning down to kiss your forehead. You blush in response and look up at him. “Lets head to the canteen.” You say, walking in front of him.

He holds your wrist to stop you from moving, “I have something special planned for us, close you eyes.” He winks at you and you do what he says, shutting your eyes. You feel him come behind and hold your shoulders, directing you to this oh so special plan. The walk is rather long, until you start to feel soft grass touch your ankles and a cool breeze, breathing in fresh air.

“Open your eyes.” Poe says and steps away a little. You open your eyes, taking in the view. You were still on D’Qar, but away from the base. You were behind a small hill in a clearing with a large and beautiful willow tree in the middle. You gaped at the sight, admiring the flora. Poe looks at you with soft eyes, seeing you in vulnerability.

“Wow.” You say, “I’ve never been here before.” You state, turning around to Poe.  
“I come here a lot, it makes me think.” Poe says, pointing to the willow tree.

You turn and see a picnic sheet and basket under the tree. You two walk over hand in hand and sit down next to each other. Poe opens the basket while you look up. The light shining through the leaves and branches touch your face, and you close your eyes in a moment of bliss, thinking you could fall asleep here, but resist the temptation of rest for Poe. He looks at you, and directly leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. This time is a bit more passionately, but he pulls away first.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” Poe smiles, and you peck him on the lips one more time before eating your sandwich. The date is wonderful; it was filled with laughter and smiles, and revealing your true selves to each other.

“Can I ask you something?” You say, laying back on your elbows.  
“Ask away.” He says preparing himself for questions that might be awkward to answer.  
“Yesterday, before I came to check on you, Doctor Kalonia said something and I’ve been thinking about it.” You explain.  
_Did she find out already???_ Poe thinks, his expression becoming slightly more serious.  
“After she said you were waiting for me, she said you’d taken a liking to me.” You continue, Poe relaxes, knowing he can explain himself.

He chuckles before moving closer and laying down next to you.  
“Okay, I’m going to confess that every time I came to get a check up, I didn’t actually get hurt at all.” Poe admits. You smile, making him a little nervous.  
“I know, Poe.” You say, laughing a bit more. His face had “oh shit” written all over it. “Nothing happened to your bruises, and you didn’t get any new ones either. So I figured you were lying.” You continue, idly playing with his tousled hair.

“You knew all along?” Poe asks, but he wasn’t really surprised that you caught him. You nod, smiling at him. He looks away and sighs.  
“Well, that’s embarrassing.” He says, and looks back at you then looks forward.  
“But, anyway… When I came two days ago, they were going to have me treated by a different nurse, and I refused to go into the room unless they changed it to you. Then, Doctor Kalonia came and said you would be back soon, she told me I would have to wait and I agreed. Then when I came back yesterday, Doc already knew I wanted to see you, so I guess that’s how she knew.” Poe tells, and exhales through his nose loudly.  
“You asked for me specifically?” You ask.  
“Yeah.” He said, turning his head to you.

The sunlight hit your face perfectly from this angle, making you look like an angel. Poe grabs your waist and pushes you down so he would be on top, passionately kissing you. Your hands move up to his hair, moving your fingers through his curly locks. He forcefully pushes his tongue into your mouth, exploring you delicately with the intention to please. You moan against his mouth, and his hands start travelling up your shirt, and you break the kiss.

“Are you alright?” He asks, panting a little.  
“Yeah, it’s just…” You’re nervous to speak your mind, and hope he’ll understand. “I think we should take things slow.” You say, looking him in the eye. Poe notices the hint of worry in your eyes and kisses your nose.  
“Don’t worry, (Y/N). I understand.” He reassures you as he lay back down next to you.

You lay next to each other, looking at the leaves and branches of the willow tree. You hold his hand and finally relax as you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Smut is coming soon. Who knows? Maybe it'll be the next chapter, maybe not. Depends on what you guys want :]
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	7. That's the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jace talk while Poe talks to Leia.

You wake, suddenly realizing that you still had work, you jolt up, and turn to see Poe staring at you.

“What time is it?” You ask, frantically fixing your hair to make yourself look proper to get back to the base.  
“Don’t worry, I told Kalonia that you wouldn’t be available for the second half of your shift.” Poe says, rubbing your back. You sigh, thanking him for giving you less work.  
“But we should probably get going.” Poe suggests as he starts to clean up.

When you return to the base, BB-8 eagerly roles towards your direction and halts in front of Poe, beeping that he had been gone for 3 hours. Your eyes widen, it didn’t feel that long to you. You guess time flies while you’re enjoying yourself.

Poe turns to you and smiles. He steps closer.  
“I had a great time with you today, (Y/N).” He says, laughing a little.  
“Me too.” You say, smiling  
“You have a half shift tomorrow, right? I’ll come by to see you.” Poe says. You smile even more.  
“You remember.” You say, giggling.  
“Of course I did, gorgeous.” Poe says, pinching your cheek lightly then letting go.  
You two just stare at each other for a while, until BB-8 chimes in.  
“Hey, I gotta go.” Poe says. You frown a little, wanting to spend more time with him, but nod anyway. He lifts your hand, and softly kisses the back of it.  
“We should do this again.” He says as he gently put your hand down before flirtatiously winking at you and walking away, proud of himself for his performance.

You scream in your head and start smiling even more, you didn’t think it was possible, but you fell even harder for the pilot. You walk back to your room, and wait for Jace to return.

You briefly fall asleep, only to be awakened by Jace entering the room, even though she opened the door slowly. You sit up, not wanting to waste a second to tell her.

“Jace!” You squeal, jumping out of bed and hugging her tightly, you were so excited that you actually lifted her a little.  
“Woooaaahhh! What’s gotten you so happy?” Jace asks as you put her down.  
“I kissed him!” You exclaim, smiling until your cheeks hurt.  
“Who?” Jace’s eyes widen, instantly knowing who you were talking about. “Poe?” She asks, grabbing your hands.

You bite your lower lip and nod, you and Jace start screaming, jumping around the room in joy. She brings you to her bed, and you cross your legs, sitting across each other.

“What happened?” Jace asks, eager to know everything she had missed.  
“Okay, so he came to the MediBay two days ago, but apparently he faked his injuries so he could see me.” You start, Jace already wide-eyed and as giddy as a child.  
“I kind of already knew from the start, but I didn’t want to ruin things. Plus, I was unsure at first. Then, yesterday, he came back with another fake injury. Then he tried to apologize to me about what he said two days ago, then I just cut him off and kissed him.” You continue, waiting for Jace to react. Her breathing is heavy and her chest is heaving, trying her best to contain her excitement.  
“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Jace says, she could barely believe it, she was so happy for you.  
“Then, he took me to this clearing far from the base and we had a picnic there, and we bonded some more.” You say.  
“So THAT’S where you two were!” Jace says, putting a finger on her chin. This took you aback, and Jace noticed.  
“Oh, yeah. Forgot to say, but a lot of people noticed you two were gone.” Jace says. Your eyes widen.  
“Soooo some nurses started talking and I think there are rumors flying around.” Jace explains, realizing that this could have been bad news for you.  
“Eh.” You say, shrugging. “I mean they’re going to find out soon enough anyway. It’s not like Poe and I could’ve kept our relationship a secret forever.” You say, tracing circles on the bed sheet with your thumb.  
“Wait- so you two are official?” Jace asks, waiting for your confirmation. You look up at her, not knowing how to reply.

 _Are we REALLY a thing?_ You ask yourself in your head and sigh.

“Never mind, we never actually talked about it.” You say, pouting.  
“Do you want to be official?” She asks, laying on her stomach.  
“Well, yeah, but what if he doesn’t want to?” You ask, starting to worry.  
“No what ifs!” Jace exclaims. “If you want it to be official then tell him, and if he doesn’t want to, then that’s too bad for him! He’ll be missing out on a lot of good shit!” Jace says, and sits up to look you in the eye. You smile, grateful to have a supportive roommate like her.  
“You know what, you’re right!” You say getting off the bed, feeling motivated.  
“That’s the spirit!” Jace says, standing on the bed.  
“I’ll ask Poe the next time we meet.” You say as Jace cheers you on.

Meanwhile…

General Leia Organa is talking to Poe, talking about previous missions and the ones to come. Poe looks down feeling rather conflicted.

“Poe, are you feeling alright?” Leia asks. Poe snaps his head back to the General.  
“Oh, yes, General, I’m fine.” He states, putting his hands into the pockets of his resistance jacket, lightly rocking his body back on forth. Leia looks at him, and cocks an eyebrow.  
“Damn it.” Poe curses as he stopped the movement, knowing that Leia already sensed distress in his expressions.  
“Tell me.” Leia says, leaning onto the wall. Poe takes his hands out of his pockets, and puts them on his hips. He starts moving his hands a lot, fiddling with them out of nervousness.  
“Well, there’s this person.” Poe says, and as he was about to say something, Leia cut him off.  
“(Y/N) (L/N). The nurse.” She says, smiling at his surprise. “I saw you two leave the base a couple hours ago.” She states.  
“Yeah, (Y/N). I want to make it official, but I’ve only met (Y/N) like last week, and I want to ask to make it official but I don’t know if I should do it or not. Well, maybe I could try to but-“  
“Do or do not. There is no try.” Leia cuts him off, patting his shoulder.  
“You know what, you’re right!” Poe says straightening his posture, feeling confident.  
“That’s the spirit.” Leia says, nodding her head with joy.  
“I’ll ask (Y/N) the next time we meet.” Poe says as Leia cheered him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I'm back, I said this would be out yesterday, sorry about that!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurses like to gossip.

You rise from your sleep early the next day, eager to start your day. You smile to yourself, knowing that your shift is only until lunch and that you would have the day off tomorrow.

“Good morning.” You say, smiling at Jace. She smirks in return.  
“Morning.” She says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

You jump out of your bed and start getting dressed, but feel bewildered when you see Jace not doing the same. You turn to her, asking why she wasn’t getting ready.

“I’m skipping today, but I have to work tomorrow.” She says, you frown learning that Jace wouldn’t be around to hang out on the only day of the week where you’re entirely free. Jace notices your dismay and stands up.

“Oh, stop being such a child. You have Dameron anyway.” She says, as her smirk grew bigger, nudging your shoulder. You smile, thinking about spending an entire day with Poe. You nearly forget about what you and Jace talked about last night, but you try your best to gain the determination you needed. You say goodbye to Jace, and walk out of the room, making your way to the Medical Bay.

Once you reach your work place, you make your way into the break room and open your locker, putting your bag inside. Before you were about to close it, you hear two nurses gossiping about you and Poe, and your eyebrows furrow out of slight irritation. You shut your locker with a loud bang, making the nurses jump.

“Oh my goodness, (Y/N) totally heard us.” One nurse whispered to the other.  
“Shut up!” The other one says.

You try your best to ignore them, and walk away to start your shift. Thoughts pool your mind.

 _So much for a good day. Didn’t I just say that I didn’t care if people talked about us last night? Jeez, (Y/N), make up your fucking mind. Why should I care what they think? It’s my relationship, not theirs. Oh shit, wait- we’re not in a relationship. Right._ you think, and sigh in frustration while pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Hey, (Y/N), are you feeling okay?” One of the nurses asks you. You nod, thanking him for his concern.  
“If it’s about what the others are talking about, then you really shouldn’t-“  
You shoot him a _don’t you dare_ look before he can finish his sentence, and he apologizes before hurriedly walking away.

 _This is going to be one hell of a shift._ You think, as you push your thoughts aside and bury yourself into work to stop yourself from stressing out about the situation even more.

Your shift ends irregularly fast, and you make your way back to the break room to collect your things. And again, the same nurses from before are gossiping about you and Poe.

“Why does he even like (Y/N)? I mean- he can do so much better.” One says. The other nods in agreement.  
“I know right, I mean (Y/N) is so… So… See! I don’t even know how to put it in words! I don’t know what’s wrong with Poe.”

They continued their criticism towards you and Poe and it was strongly bothering, you tried to pretend like you couldn’t hear them, but you were unable to hold in your rage and you snapped. You turn around to face them and they immediately stop talking.

“You do know that I’m standing like 3 meters away from you, right?” You snarl, putting on the best bitch face you had. The nurses were visibly frightened, and kept their mouths shut.  
“What’s wrong? You had a lot of shit to say about me before. What about now?” You’re beyond angry, and you feel your eyes watering but hold the tears back.

You were about to open your mouth again for another sassy remark,  
“(Y/N).” Poe says, and your expression softens as you see him standing by the doorway. You grab your bag and walk out of the room, bringing Poe with you.  
“Let’s go eat.” You say, walking in front of him to shield your teary eyes from his view, but Poe drags you to an empty hall instead.

“What are you doing? Let’s go.” You say in shaky voice as you look away from him, and you can’t hold back the tears anymore. Poe looks at you like he just lost someone, and wipes the tears away from your face.  
“Fuck those nurses.” Poe says, bringing your face to meet his. You chuckle and look down.  
“Look, I don’t know what they were talking about, but all I know is that you are one of the kindest and most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I couldn’t give two shits what other people say, because nothing would ever change my mind. I could list every reason why you’re amazing, but I wouldn’t want to waste your time.” Poe ensures as you look up to him and laugh softly, wiping the rest of your tears away.  
“Really?” You ask.  
“Really.” He replies.

He brings you into an embrace.  
“No one hurts my girl.” He says, nuzzling his face into your ear. Your eyes widen at what he just said, and you pull away but leave your hands on his chest, as he leaves his on your hips.  
“Your girl?” You ask, smiling. Poe blushes, remembering Leia’s words.  
“About that.” Poe starts. You kiss him on the lips instead of letting him continue.  
“I know what you’re going to say.” You assure him, and you smile at each other. You both let go, and Poe scratches the back of his head.  
“Yeah, let’s not start it off awkward.” He says as he intertwines his fingers with yours and smiles, confidently walking to the canteen together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff, hope you liked it!
> 
> Oh, and an anon commented on the last chapter asking me to describe Jace,so I thought I would put that on here.  
> She's 5'3, weighs like 120 pounds idk. She has black hair and a pixie cut, is South East Asian/Chinese mix and her skin is a little tanned, but her overall skin complexion is kind of fair.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated.


	9. Just Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the night in Poe's room.

You spend the rest of the day with Poe, you did get several looks from several people, but you both brush it off. Being with Poe made you feel invincible, and you made him feel the same way. The energy each of you gave off was visibly affecting how the other acted, and for now, in a positive way. You walk back with Poe to the living quarters at about 10 pm, and he walks with you to your room.

“We should meet again tomorrow.” You suggest, turning slightly to face him. Poe smiles pleased that you’ve been enjoying yourself with him.  
“Yeah, we should.” Poe says, biting his lower lip in a coquettish manner, as he looked you up and down. You gape at Poe, feeling allured to him.  
“Or…” Poe started as he stepped closer to you, faces inches apart. You hold your breath, trying not to scream.  
“You could spend the night with me.” He continued, the flirtatious tone in his voice more apparent now. You breathe through your nose, accepting the offer.  
“Let me get my things.” You announce, walking into the room and closing the door behind you.

You turn around to see Jace standing not too far away from the door with her mouth open.  
“You heard all that, didn’t you?” You ask, taking a small bag inside your closet and laying it on your bed.  
“Well, our doors aren’t exactly sound proof.” Jace whispers. “So if you’re spending the night with Dameron, you two better keep it down.” She teased.  
“I’m not going to sleep with him.” You whisper back, packing in your sleeping clothes, a top and a pair of pants for tomorrow. Jace steps off as you zip your bag and walk towards the door.  
“Have fun without me.” She says, pouting while waving you goodbye. You giggle; you’ve always found her rather childish demeanor amusing, and leave.

You walk with Poe to his room, and he opens the door for you to enter. You see that he has his own bathroom, making you slightly jealous that he didn’t have to use the public showers. The room is neater than you expected, the only slightly messy thing was his desk filled with blueprints. You see BB-8 shut down on its charging dock, but feel surprised seeing only one bed in the room.

“You don’t have a roommate?” You ask, turning to him as he took your bag and set it on his desk.  
“No, unless you count BB-8.” He says chuckling, you feel relieved that you and Poe could have some alone time as you laugh at his joke and plant a kiss on his lips. He brings his hands to you cheeks to deepen the kiss, and you eagerly react. But you pull away first.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” You state, collecting your toiletries from your bag.  
“Can I join you?” Poe asks, hugging you from behind. You look up from your things, unsure if he was joking or not, and a blush crept onto your cheeks, earning yourself a small peck from Poe.

You walk towards the bathroom without saying anything as Poe watches you. You stop at the entrance and gesture your head to inside the bathroom before walking in and closing the door. Poe perks up, and chases after you.

Poe pulled the door open, and instantly knew that he would never be able to get what he saw in front of him out of his mind. Facing away from him, you were in nothing but your under garments, and you gingerly remove them once you knew you had his attention. His jaw drops ever so slightly at the sight of your bare behind, and took his shirt off in one swift motion, continued by unbuckling his belt.

You walk into the shower and turn it on, Poe pauses from undressing himself to look at you with water dropping onto your body. He felt his pants tighten, and looks down, then back at you, then back down.

 _Shit shit shit! Not now! Go away! Go away!_ Poe thinks, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of you.

But he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to shower with you and removed his pants. Then he took off his boxers, and entered the shower. You were still facing away from him and the fact that neither of you were saying anything made the situation even more awkward. You gain all the courage you have and turn around, looking straight at his lips, not daring to look down. But Poe does the opposite, wasting no time at admiring your naked figure. His jaw drops completely this time.

“God, (Y/N), you’re so beautiful.” Poe half whispers, unable to speak at his usual tone as he was speechless at the gorgeous sight, he was in awe of you, as he brought a hand to your waist and you felt your cheeks heating up even more. You keep you eyes on his lips, and Poe looks back at you and starts laughing. Your lips curve into a small smile.

“If you want to look, just look.” Poe says, letting his hand go of your waist and bringing it to your cheek. You hold the hand on your cheek, and take a deep breathe, then look. Your eyes widen and your hand drops to the sight of him hard.

 _Holy shit._ You think, and then saying it out loud. Poe chuckles, apologizing.

“What the fuck do you mean sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry about!” You say, you feel yourself getting a little too excited at the size of his manhood. Now it was Poe’s turn to blush, and he did a dark crimson. You smile, and kiss him.  
“Not yet though.” You say, as you start rubbing your body with soap. Poe nods and does the same.

You both finish showering and get dressed. Neither of you bother waiting for your hair to dry, the only thing you two wanted to do was sleep. Poe climbs into bed first, placing a small towel onto the pillow, and pats the spot next to him. You lay on the spot facing away from him as he wrapped his arm around your entire waist, and you take his hand in yours. His chin rested slightly above your head, you inch closer to him as your legs tangle with his.

“Goodnight, Poe.” You say, yawning. He kisses the top of your damp head.  
“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were hoping for some action between you and Poe, but worry not, that will come soon! (in about 2 or 3 chapters)
> 
> Thanks for reading, all feedback is appreciated!


	10. Let's Stay In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe are wrestle a little.

You wake up as you feel the bed rustle and turn your head to see Poe facing away from you, readjusting his sleeping position. You look out his window, and see the sun up but see rain drizzling too. You turn to Poe again, this time bringing your body towards him and hugging him from behind. You don’t mean to, but you wake him up in the process.

Poe turns his head to you, eyes half lidded as a smile finds its way to his face.  
“Good morning, sleepy head.” You whisper, ruffling his already messy bed head.  
Poe tackles you down onto the bed, kissing you lightly on the lips.  
“Good morning, gorgeous.” He says.

You squirm under him, trying to release yourself from his grip, but Poe puts even more of his weight on you instead.

“Pooooeeeee!” You whine, and even though you were slightly annoyed, a smile crept onto your face. “Let go!” You demand as you start laughing.  
“No.” Poe says in a childish manner, looking at you and kissing your forehead.

You couldn’t help but think that his childish demeanor reminded you of Jace, and it made you smile even more knowing that there would not only be a romantic relationship between you two, but a bond of friendship as well. You’re cut from your thoughts when you start feeling tingles all over your body and notice that Poe had started tickling you.

“Poe! Poe, stop!” You struggle getting your words out and start laughing like crazy. You wiggle harder under him, in an attempt to push him off, but you couldn’t do that while trying to contain your laughter. So, with all your muscle and body strength, you suck in a deep breath, and successfully took hold of his wrists, pinning him down on his side of the bed.  
You don’t let go of his wrists, and place them over his head while you straddle his lap. You’re both panting, but Poe takes your actions as a competition, and is determined to beat you.

“You want to do this, (Y/N)?” Poe asks, trying to distract you.  
“What?” You ask, he takes advantage of the moment, and uses the time when you’re stuck in confusion to twist his wrists free of your grasp, sits up and pushes you down softly, causing you to fall back onto the bed with a small bounce. 

You let out a small yelp when you land on the soft cushion, you instinctively roll to the other side and prop yourself onto your knees. Poe follows, and you gingerly bite your bottom lip at him before he can grab you again. He blushes, and now it’s your turn to tackle him. You have him lying on his stomach, and you sit on his back to keep him from moving.

“Okay, okay! You win!” Poe chuckles, surrendering as he puts his forearms up.

You laugh victoriously, and get off his back. Poe sits up, and pulls you back onto his lap, he pulls you into a sweet kiss, hugging you tighter as the kiss intensified. You put your hands on his shoulders. You push your tongue in first, establishing dominance for the kiss. Your tongue danced with his, you dig your nails into his shoulders through his shirt out of the pleasure, and Poe groans into your mouth. You smile in the kiss before pulling away, and you stare at each other.

“You look so cute with your bed head.” You state, running a hand through his tousled, dark hair.  
“You know it.” Poe winks, and you laugh at his cocky response. His facial expression softens when he hears you laugh.  
“Not as cute as when you laugh, though, gorgeous.” He says, pecking your lips.

He put his forehead onto yours.  
“What do you want to do today?” Poe asks, smiling through his rugged breathes.  
“Whatever you want.” You answer.  
“It’s your free day, gorgeous.” He insists, putting his right hand on your cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. You take note of the pet name he has given you.

 _Gorgeous._ You think. _I kind of like that._

You sit in the position for a while, pondering the possibilities of how today could go, and look out the window. The rain had gotten heavier, and an idea you had instantly out weighed all the others.

“Let’s stay in.” You say, Poe smiles at your suggestion.  
“And cuddle?” He asks and perks up at the idea, smiling even more.  
“And cuddle.” You answer, bringing him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is up late, but chapter 11 will be up tomorrow, I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated too! :D


	11. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe go on a double date with Jessika Pava and her mystery date.

3 and a half months pass, and your relationship with Poe has gone to great lengths. The time you’ve had together is phenomenal, and you both feel like the fireworks between you is something the entire galaxy has never seen. There were people against your romance, but nothing would get in your way.

It was a cold Saturday night, and you were curled up with a good book on Poe’s bed. Several nights were spent like this now, you would come to his room and sleep there, but you would never forget about Jace, and made sure to spend time with her too. You look up from your book when Poe takes a seat next to you.

“I’ve got something planned for us tomorrow.” Poe eagerly says. You put your book down and turn to him.  
“Oh, really?” You ask, cocking an eyebrow.  
“We’ll only go if you want to though.” Poe assures, and scoots closer to you. You kiss him briefly on the lips, and let him continue.  
“Double date.” Poe states, looking at you with puppy eyes. You’re intrigued by his idea, and can’t hold yourself back from asking questions.  
“Alright. With who?” You agree then ask.  
“Jessika Pava. She’s one of the members of my squadron, you know her?” He answers, and you recognize the name as her face flashes in your mind.  
“Who’s her date?” You question, and Poe shrugs.  
“I don’t know, she said she has been seeing this mystery person for a little while, and she wanted it to be a surprise.” Poe says.

You both start thinking of people Jessika would bring as a date, and make weird theories about who it is. Ranging from Finn all the way to Connix.

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” You say, yawning as you pulled the covers over your body and fell asleep.

The next day, at about 2:30 pm, you walk with Poe to where his X-Wing is parked. You see Jessika and her mystery date facing the other direction from a distance. You squint; her mystery date seemed to remind you a lot of someone, but you couldn’t seem to think of anyone familiar. You and Poe approach the two.

 _Wait a second… Is that…_ You think, as the mystery date turns around your jaw drops.

“Jace?!” You exclaim.  
“You know it!” Jace exclaims back, and you bring her into a short hug.  
“You’re the mystery date?!” You ask, still excited to know that Jace is finally seeing someone.  
“That’s right.” She confirms.

You all greet each other, when something hit you, you still didn’t know where you were going. Poe and Jessika start climbing into their X-Wings, and your eyes widen.

“Get in, gorgeous.” Poe says, sitting in the pilot seat. You climb up the short stairs, and stare at him for a while.  
“Come on, get in!” Poe says, laughing at your bewilderment.

You awkwardly step in, and position yourself onto his lap with your legs on the right side of his, and you put your arms around his neck.

“I had no idea how cramped it is in here.” You chuckle, and Poe puts his helmet on your head, you turn to him.  
“I don’t really mind it if you’re in here with me.” Poe smirks, and you look away blushing.

It amazed you how Poe could still make you feel embarrassed, and smile to yourself knowing that you could still do the same too. Jessika took off first, and you could see Jace sitting on her lap too, smiling like an idiot. You smile, and feel vibrations through your body. The X-Wing started to move, and you hold on to Poe a little tighter, and seconds later, you took off.

The sensation off flying was amazing; the only time you’ve been on a ship was when they moved you to the base. But being able to see out into endless space made you feel tingly inside. Poe balanced the vehicle, pressing a few buttons and switching a few switches. You looked out the window in awe, and Poe tried his best to keep his eyes off you, but he couldn’t resist getting a look.

 _(Y/N) looks cute in that helmet._ Poe thinks, his expression softens and his heart rate quickens, knowing that you looked at him the same way you were looking out into space. The wanderlust you had could equally match his, making you two the perfect pair.

Half an hour later, you land in a clearing on a small planet. Jessika landed not too far away, but kept a safe distance from Poe’s X-Wing. The lid of the cockpit opens with a push of a button, you climb out and Poe follows. Your legs feel a little numb from the ride, but a stretch could fix it. You still had the helmet on, and Poe leans in for a kiss, but he hits his head onto the helmet instead. You share a laugh as you take it off and kiss him. Jessika and Jace walk towards you two.

“There’s a small town nearby, and one damn good café.” Jessika states, pointing north as Poe put the helmet into the X-Wing

Poe takes your hand, and the four of you walk together. A few minutes pass, and you see the town. Jessika was right, it is small, but the streets buzzed with life. You make your way through the markets, seeing interesting products being sold by interesting beings. And when Jessika stopped walking, everyone else did.

You enter the café, seeing a bar on the right side of it, a small stage at the back end, and seats on the left side. It was a relatively empty place, only 3 other tables had customers, and you took a seat in one of the booths. You and Poe sit across Jessika and Jace. A waiter comes and hands you menus, and you order food and drinks shortly after.

You all talk cheerfully, filling the café with loud laughter and chatter. You were sure that you were either loud enough for people to leave, or entertaining enough for people to stay. 2 hours pass quickly, and you feel the need to pee.

“I’m going to use the restroom.” You say, and Poe steps out of the booth to let you out.  
“I’ll come.” Jace says, and follows you as well.

There are two stalls, neither specifying male or female. You and Jace do your business, and wash your hands. Jace fixes her looks in the mirror, and you do the same.

“Hey, (Y/N), could you do me a favor?” Jace asks, turning to you. You look at her too.  
“Sure. What’s up?” You answer.  
“Please spend the night with Poe.” Jace says, looking back into the mirror.  
“What?” You ask, you and Jace had established a schedule of when you’d sleep in your shared room with Jace and with Poe, and today you were to stay with Jace.  
“Fuck the schedule.” Jace says, turning back to you.  
“Sorry, I uhh… Want to spend my night with Jessika.” Jace continues and winks.  
“Ohhh… Okay! I got you.” You say, smiling and nodding your head. Jace immediately brightens up and hugs you tightly.  
“Thank you!” Jace squeals, as you pat her back and go return.

The band had already started playing, they were starting off with a catchy tune, and there was no one left but the four of you in the café. Poe stands when he sees you and Jace walking back. Jace takes her seat, and as you were about to, Poe reaches his hand out.

“Dance with me, (Y/N).” Poe says. You look to Jace, then to Jessika, who were both encouraging you to bust out some moves. Then you turn back to Poe, and take his hand. He leads you to the dance floor, and he starts dancing. You watch him at first, unsure what to do.

“What’s wrong, babe? Got two left feet?” Poe jokingly asks. “Come on!”

You dance with him, you were stiff at first, but the beat of the song reached you, and you were dancing with Poe like there was no tomorrow.

“YEAH, (Y/N)! SHAKE THAT ASS!” Jace yells from the booth, your cheeks turn red instantly as Poe starts laughing.  
“Jace, let’s dance.” Jessika says, and Jace looks at her surprised, but agrees anyway.

They join you and Poe; you occasionally dance with Jace as your dates watched in enjoyment. You and Jace were a dynamic duo when it came to dancing, even though you two probably looked ridiculous, you looked ridiculous together. The up beat music stopped, and the dancing came to a halt.

“I’m going to take a break.” Jessika says, as Jace follows her back to the booth.

The next song was a lot slower, and you turn to Poe. You blankly stare at him as he walks up to you, and he places his hands on your hips. You react immediately, swinging your arms around his neck, and step closer to him. You sway to the slow and sensual beat.

“Are you having fun?” Poe asks, as you two continue to dance.  
“Definitely.” You answer, closing your eyes and passionately kissing him on the lips. Poe pulls away and puts his forehead onto yours.  
“You’re everything to me, (Y/N) (L/N).” Poe states. You smile, and peck his lips once again.  
“And you’re everything to me, Poe Dameron.” You assure him, looking into his deep brown eyes.

The rest of the dance is silent, and Poe held you closer. The song ends, and you walk back to the booth, but stop mid way when you see Jace and Jessika immersed in a make out session. Jessika opens her eyes, her lips still on Jace’s. Poe gives her a thumbs up as you do too. Then, Poe gestures that you two were going to leave first, and Jessika gestures an okay.

You and Poe walk back to his X-Wing hand in hand. It’s dark out now, and the town is dark too, dimly lit by several streetlights and homes. You shiver as cold air hits you, and Poe takes off his jacket and throws it over your shoulder, putting an arm around you too. You cuddle up to him, and continue the rest of the walk like that.

You reach the base, and not many people are out, probably because everyone is at the canteen. Poe walks you to your room, and then you remember what Jace had told you.

“No.” You say, turning to him. Poe looks at you confused.  
“I want to spend tonight with you.” You say, and Poe smiles, kissing you.  
“Really?” He asks, cupping your cheeks.  
“Yes.” You answer, and start walking to his room.

Poe hold the door open for you, and you thank him as you walk in. You placed his jacket on the desk, and look at the time. It wasn’t even 7 yet.

Who knows how the rest of the night would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay for this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading! And feedback is always appreciated! :D


	12. I'm Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here. Please go easy on me this is the very first smut I've ever written.

“It’s not that late,” You start, still looking at the clock. “We can still go out if you want.” You continue. Poe hugs you from the back, placing his chin on your left shoulder.

“I’d prefer to stay in.” Poe breathes into your ear in a sultry tone as he starts to kiss your neck. You throw your head back so he could have more access, and whimper when he started to suck at the sensitive skin.

“You like that, (Y/N)?” Poe asks, and you turn to him. He lifts you onto the desk, and kisses up to your jaw, slowly making his way to your lips. He captured you in a sensual kiss, biting your bottom lip every now and then.

When you don’t oblige, Poe forcefully parts your lips, and pushes his tongue into your mouth. You moan against the kiss as his tongue dominated yours, and tangle your fingers in his dark hair, tugging at it slightly. Poe grunts at the action, and carries you to his bed while still kissing you. He drops you onto the mattress and you land with a soft thud.

Poe climbs on top of you and continues the kiss. You cup his cheeks as Poe deepens the kiss; you react by bucking your hips into his, earning a low groan from him. He brings a hand under your shirt, and slowly rubs your waist. The kiss went on for a while, and you finally make up your mind. You bring your hands to his belt and begin unbuckling it, causing Poe to break the kiss.

“Do you want to?” He asks, looking into your lust filled eyes.  
“I’m sure.” You answer, giving him an assuring smile and remove his belt.

Poe smiles back at you, he sits up removing his shirt and tosses it to the side. You look at his bare torso, and run your hands through it, feeling the scars both old and new.

“I remember that one.” You say, moving your finger across a scar on his abdomen.  
“You made it feel better, babe.” Poe chuckles.

You prop yourself onto your knees and take off your shirt without breaking eye contact with Poe. He looks you up and down and puts his arms around your waist. You put your hands onto his chest, and push him onto the bed, straddling his lap. He places his hands on your hips and you start to slowly grind on him. Poe tightens his grip, earning a soft mewl from you. The sound is music to his ears, and he smirks in delight.

Then you unclasp your bra, and throw it to the floor. Poe took in the sight in front of him, the last time he saw your bare body was months ago, and takes a deep breathe through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. You continue undressing yourself, Poe watching you with eagle eyes, and soon you were completely nude.

“Gorgeous.” Poe murmurs, as he sits up and kisses your collarbone, biting every now and then.  
“This isn’t fair.” You state, pushing him away. Poe looked at you baffled.  
“I’m completely naked and you’re not.” You state, Poe laughs and you get off him, allowing him to remove his pants and boxers. You look at him, and laugh a little seeing him already hard.

“You just can’t resist me, can you, Dameron?” You ask, and smirk at his embarrassment. You had to admit it, you’ve always considered making Poe blush an achievement.  
“Shut up.” He said.

Poe tackled you back onto the bed, pressing himself onto your body while taking your wrists and pinning them on top of your head so you couldn’t move out of his grasp.

“Spread those legs for me, gorgeous.” Poe commands, and you do as he says, wrapping your legs around his hips. You feel his cock pressing against your opening, and Poe feels how wet you already are, and subconsciously licks his lips.  
“Ready?” He asks, not wanting to start without your permission.  
“Yes.” You confirm, pecking his lips for reassurance.

Poe thrusts into you, starting off slowly. You let out a soft moan as he pulled out then back in, your hips meeting with a soft smack. He starts his thrusts at a leisurely speed, breathing heavily. Your eyes close as your back slightly arches, moaning his name.

Poe curses under his breathe, letting go of your wrists and placing his forearms on both sides of your head, and picks up the pace. Poe lets out a moan as you dug your nails into his back, which would surely leave marks.

Heavy breathing and moans filled the room while sweat filled your bodies, and without warning, Poe quickened his speed even more, and a loud moan erupted from your mouth. Neither of you cared if anyone else could hear because the only thing that mattered was the moment you two were in. He kept the pace and became more aggressive, and you were sure no one else could take a fucking like this. You bring one of your hands to your clit, rubbing circles around it. You feel yourself getting closer by every thrust, and Poe did was well. 

“Say my name.” Poe demanded. You could only whimper his name in response; unable to speak any louder through the incredible pleasure he was giving you.  
“Louder!” He growled into your ear, you thought it was impossible, but he slammed his cock deeper and harder into you. You wail his name as your orgasm ripped through you, and Poe fucked you through it, making you moan abundantly.

After a few more thrusts he finally came, screaming your name and pulling out. He balances himself onto his knees, rubbing himself and ejaculating onto your chest. Poe threw his head back, tired and out of breathe. You look up at him, admiring his nude form. Poe looks back at you, and moves aside so you could sit up. Poe grabs his shirt from the floor and wipes his warm seed off you, then throws the shirt aside.

He reached his hand out and you take it, lying back down onto the pillows in a sweetheart’s cradle. You look to him and plant a kiss on his chin, Poe smiles and looks down to you.

“That was amazing, (Y/N).” Poe says.  
“Agreed.” You reply through deep breathes, Poe laughs and holds you tighter.  
“Let’s get some rest.” He says, stroking your head softly.  
“Goodnight, gorgeous.” He continues, closing his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Poe.” You say as sleep took your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But here's the smut I've been promising. Hope you liked it, there's going to be more fluff in the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	13. I Know I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe tells reader he's in love.

You wake up first, opening your eyes and scratching your head. Poe is still asleep, and you decide not to wake him up. You shiver as air hit your nude form, so you climb out of the bed and wash your body; you were too lazy to rinse your hair. You put on your clothes, kissing him softly on the forehead before silently stepping out of the room. You close the door and make your way to your room, taking a deep breath as you remember the events of last night. You open your door to a half naked Jace, only having her panties on.

“Damn it, Jace.” You say, covering your eyes quickly as you enter the room and closed the door.  
“They’re just breasts, (Y/N). Since you’re a nurse, I’m sure you’ve seen them before.” Jace chuckles, pulling on a tank top. You remove your hands from eyes and sigh.  
“Fun night?” You question, pulling out your nurses uniform.  
“Yup.” Jace answers, rubbing her eyes.  
“Ditto.” You say smiling widely to yourself, changing into your uniform.  
“Fuck yeah.” Jace says smiling, holding her hand up for a high five as you happily oblige.

You make you way to work, strutting happily without a care in the world. The other nurses stare at you, and you ignore them completely, you didn’t have time to deal with their shit. You check in for work, and put your bag into your locker in the break room. It’s a slow day at work, you occasionally check up on the other patients, but even the boring day didn’t dull your sparkle.

“You seem happy, (Y/N).” Kalonia says, walking up to you. You nod and smile at her.  
“What happened?” She asks and you blush at the question.  
“Had fun last night.” You answer and look away still smiling. You see Kalonia smirk with the corner of your eye, and as she cleared her throat, you looked up at her.  
“I’ll leave you to your duties. But next time, don’t be too loud, (Y/N).” And with that, Kalonia walked away, leaving you completely flustered.

You were upset to see that Poe wasn’t around for lunch; he must be somewhere busy with BB-8 or the others. You do your usual eat and gossip with Jace, and once you finish, you make your way back to the Medical Bay. The rest of your shift is continued regularly, and by the time you clocked out the sun was setting. You make your way to the canteen, until you here someone call your name.

“(Y/N)!” Poe calls out from behind you, and you turn around gleefully at the sound of his voice. You run to each other and he picked you up, twirling you in the air.  
“I haven’t seen you all day.” You say, as Poe gently puts you down. He pecks your lips softly.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I was out on a short mission, that’s all.” He explains, BB-8 rolling next to him.  
“Hey, BB-8!” You greet the spherical droid, patting its head gently. The droid beeps back a hello. You turn back to Poe, who told BB-8 to go on first, the droid beeps and rolls away, making its way to the canteen.  
“Come on.” Poe says, grabbing your hand.

You assumed he was taking you to the canteen, but walked right passed it. He led you back to the same clearing where you had your first date. The widow tree swayed with the soft winds with a picnic basket under it. Poe walked ahead of you and you followed. 

You sat against the tree trunk and Poe lay sideways with his head on your lap. You sit in the position for a while, and as you were about to grab something to eat, Poe opens his mouth.

“(Y/N), have you ever been in love?” Poe asked, looking into your eyes like they were galaxies. You looked down at him with your mouth slightly parted, feeling rather puzzled, you never really thought about it and didn’t know how to answer his question. Poe took your silence as a sign to continue.  
“Because I know I am.” Poe said, and he sat up, turning his head to you with hopeful eyes. He smiled almost apologetically, preparing himself for the possibility of rejection. Your jaw dropped and heart beat faster.  
“I love you, (Y/N).” Poe confesses and turns his head away, looking up at the leaves instead. 

Time seemed to stop and all you could see was Poe, you started to think back to all the moments you’ve had with him. To when you first treated him, to your first date, to last night, to all the laughs and hugs and kisses you have shared, all the times you’ve been there for each other, every time you finished each others sentences, all the times your heart beats synchronized. All the memories came back, and then it hit you; you are in love with him. You start smiling, and tears of joy stream down your cheeks. Poe turns to you, scared that he had hurt you. He inches forward, holding your shoulders.

“No no no, gorgeous, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I-“  
“I love you too, Poe!” You loudly blurt out, and swing your arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground. You pull away a bit, and lean back in to kiss him. You hop off him, and Poe brings you into another embrace, smiling like an idiot. You pull away slightly, still holding on to him, and share a laugh.  
“So…” You start, pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear. “You’re in love with me?” You ask, biting your bottom lip. Poe kisses your chin, and opens his mouth to say something.  
“I know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I JUST FINISHED TESTS.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	14. What Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a cool promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> YOOOO IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED I'M SO SORRY
> 
> I've been so busy for the past two weeks, I just had like 6 really important tests and I came back from retreat on Sunday.  
> (I also have drama practice everyday but on Wednesday and Sunday please bear with me)
> 
> Just a heads up: I won't be able to update daily, maybe even weekly. But I'll try to update as much as I can!
> 
> Thanks guys :)

_One year later_

You walked down the halls of the medibay, working your half shift on a Saturday. Nothing new has exactly happened, other than Jace and Jessika becoming an item. Your love for Poe did in fact grow, and you both care for each other like there was no tomorrow. You often wondered where the relationship would go, and if it would go even further. You and Poe had talked about this many times, and you both agreed to go with the flow and see how things would happen.

“(Y/N).” Kalonia called to you, and you turn around to greet her instantly.  
“Look, I don’t want to take up too much of your time.” She starts, patting you on the shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, Doc, I got time.” You assure her, and she lets go of your shoulder.  
“Thank you, (Y/N). Or should I say Doctor (Y/N).” She says, smiling. Your eyes widen and jaw drops. Your speechlessness gave Kalonia a sign of explaining.  
“You’ve been here for a long time now, and I’ve noticed your skills to be very astounding. So, we have agreed to give you this promotion. That is, if you’ll take it.” Kalonia explained.  
“Yes! Definitely! Without a doubt, ma’am!” You blurt out, shaking her hand excitedly.  
“You can call me by my name now, (Y/N). We are of the same position.” She reminded, letting go of your hand delicately. She took something out of her pocket, and handed it to you; it was a doctor’s badge. You immediately remove your old tag, and replace it with the new one.  
“Your shifts will still be the same, but you will attend our meetings, here’s your new itinerary.” She continued, handing you a new clipboard.  
“Thank you so much, Kalonia.” You say, as Kalonia nodded her head and walked away.

You strut out of work, feeling professional with your new position. It felt a little funny how you had authority over the nurses, feeling smug at how they couldn’t pick on you anymore. But now that you’re a higher up, being professional would be an utmost importance.

You ate with Jace, telling her about your new promotion. She practically jumped out of her seat at the news, and announced it publically. The people cheered, but Poe was nowhere in sight. You would have to tell him later tonight. You spent the rest of your day with Jace, since she had free time as well.

You walked to dinner with Jace, taking your food and sitting at your usual spot. Suddenly, someone grabs your shoulders from behind, causing you to nearly jump out of your seat. You turn around and see Poe.

“You scared the shit out of me!” You say, turning to see Jessika sit next to Jace. Poe kisses you on the top of your head and plops down next to you.  
“I meant to, gorgeous.” Poe winks, and you smile, rolling your eyes.  
“Oh! I have good news!” You state, putting your utensils down. Poe immediately has his attention on you and gestures for you to continue.  
“I…” You start, and at this point Jessika had started leaning in and Poe started sweating anxiously.  
“Got a promotion!” You continue, and Poe brings you into an embrace as Jessika congratulates you. Poe stands up and lifts his drink in the air.  
“To (Y/N)!” He cheers, as Jessika and Jace follow along with a few other people in the canteen.  
“Thank you, guys.” You say, trying to hide your blush. Poe sits back down.  
“Congratulations, (Y/N).” He says, planting a soft kiss on your nose.

The night ended peacefully, Jace brought Jessika back to your shared room, and spending the night with Poe had become an often occurrence. You walked back with Poe in the cool night, the sounds of distant chatter filled the air, but you and Poe were completely alone.

“Hold up.” Poe says, stopping by the staircase. “Follow me.” He continues, and starts rushing up the stairs. You hurriedly follow, trying to keep up with his pace.

Poe had climbed all the way to what you assumed was the top. In front of you stood a steel door, behind it the rooftop garden.

“We’re not allowed up here.” You whisper to him, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.  
“I’m a commander and you’re a doctor.” Poe argues as he proceeded to open the door.  
“Right.” You say, following behind him.

You walk around with Poe, shivering at the sudden drop of temperature.  
“Here.” He says, taking off his jacket and lending it to you. You put on his jacket, taking in the scent of leather.

Poe stood at the ledge, leaning on the railing. You stand next to him, and lay your head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around you and share a moment of silence. Looking down at the base made both you and Poe feel so small.

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never met you.” Poe confesses, still looking at the base. You twitch a little, not expecting him to say something like that.  
“Like how horrible my life would be if it weren’t for you.” He continues.  
“That doesn’t matter.” You say, looking at him.  
“What really matters is that I’m here with you, and you’re here with me.” You continue, cupping his cheek and turning his face to you.  
“I want you to know how thankful I am that I met you, (Y/N).” Poe says, and you see his eyes start to tear up, and suddenly you feel yourself crying too.  
“I love you so much more than you can imagine.” Poe states, and you lean in to kiss him.  
“I love you too, Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :D


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is having his birthday, and you decide to do something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSCAR ISAAC! Here's a new chapter in honour of his 37th birthday, may he live long and live a happy life.

Its a few days later and you’re sprinting towards the hangar; carrying a box you not so neatly wrapped yourself. You ran across the base, trying to catch Poe before he gets on his X-Wing and leaves, not to mention before you were late for your shift. You see him from afar, taking a step up on the ladder, preparing to enter the vehicle.

“Poe!” You shout, and he immediately steps down at the sound of your voice, turning to you. You ignore the looks from other pilots, and leap into his arms.  
“Whoa, (Y/N)! Slow down!” He chuckles, and you let go of him.  
“Happy Birthday, babe!” You say loudly. Out of breathe, you hand him the box.  
“Thank you, gorgeous.” Poe laughs and smiles, bringing you in for a kiss. You push him away.  
“Open it!” You demand, pointing at the box.

Poe brings the box to his ear and shakes it lightly, excited to know what it is. Then carefully, he tears off the wrapping, revealing a white box inside. He opens it and sees a brand new flight helmet, with no scratches or marks, beautifully painted red and black. It was similar to his old one, but you requested it to be modified so it would be lighter and have more protection than his old helmet.

“Do you like it?” You ask. “I mean, I know it looks just like your old one but I had them make some modifications.”  
“Wow.” Poe says in amazement, as the helmet shined in the light.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” You say, pecking him on the cheek.  
“Thank you so much, (Y/N).” He says, bringing you in for a tight hug. You’re stuck in the moment, until you realize you still had work, and pull away.  
“Shit. What time is it?” You ask.  
“Umm…” Poe starts looking for a clock and spots one. “9:58.” Poe continues, and realizes you would be late for your shift too. “Go. I’ll see you tonight.” He says.  
“Okay, love you.” You quickly say and peck him on the lips before sprinting off.

Poe looks at the gift you got him, he smiles to himself and chuckles. “Dork.” He whispers.

It’s lunchtime, and you thought that a gift for Poe just wouldn’t be enough, and an idea popped into your head. You tell Jace your plan first, and you two walk towards Finn, Jessika and Snap, knowing that they were closer to Poe than anyone else. Jessika smiles seeing Jace, and gives her a kiss.

“What’s up?” Finn asks. Jace gestures to you.  
“(Y/N) here has a little surprise for Poe tonight, and we need to spread the word.” Jace answers. Snap, Jessika and Finn nod, allowing you to fully explain your plan. The three agreed to tell everyone else, and they all started getting busy.

Jessika and Snap used the rest of their free time to tell everyone about the surprise party, and informed all the other pilots about the surprise but Poe, while you and Jace got help from the cook to bake a cake. It took several tries to perfect it, and it got really messy too, but in the end, a perfect chocolate cake was finished. While Finn used his time to make a huge “Happy Birthday” card for Poe and had everyone sign it.

You spent a lot of your shift thinking about the surprise. It was going to be big, at least half the base knew what was going on and you were even able to convince General Organa to participate. By the time your shift ended, you made your way to the canteen, where several people were beginning to prepare.

“They’re back!” Someone shouts from afar, running towards the canteen. Everyone proceeded to hide under the tables and counters while you went to turn the lights off. The wait felt like hours, until you heard his voice.

“What the hell? Why are the all lights out?” You hear him question.  
“I’ll get it.” One of the pilots says, as he switched the lights back on. Everyone popped out, as Jace and Finn held up the sign.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POE!” Everyone shouted in unison, and you walked towards him with the cake. Poe was dazzled, and then he focused on you. “Happy Birthday, Poe.” You say, before smashing the cake onto his face. The canteen filled will laughter and woos. Poe stepped back out of surprise, and started laughing. The party started from there, and the night was full of dancing and memories.

“Happy Birthday!” Finn shouts, and makes his way to Poe, giving him a tight hug.  
“Thanks, Finn!” Poe says, and beeping sounds were heard from afar. BB-8 made its way through the crowd, squeezing its way through legs, rolling quickly towards Poe, beeping him a happy birthday excitedly.  
“Thank you too, buddy.” Poe says, patting BB-8 on the head.

The party went on and on, until about midnight, Poe made his way back to you.

“Let’s get out of here.” He says, you smile and put your drink down, and walked back to the living quarters hand in hand.  
“Did you enjoy your party?” You ask.  
“Definitely.” Poe answers, stopping in his tracks to look at you.  
“You got a little something there.” You say, pointing at the crumb of chocolate on his chin, and kiss it away.  
“Did I look like that all night?” He jokingly asks, making you laugh.

A silence fell upon you, and you kept your gaze on each other. Poe gingerly bites his lower lip; you can’t resist it and pull him in for a kiss. You throw your arms around his neck, and he wraps his around your waist. You deepen the kiss and tug at his hair, making him grunt. You two were completely absorbed in the kiss, that neither of you notice the water that had started dripping from the sky. Suddenly, the rain got a little harder and you both pull away. You laugh for a moment before hurriedly making your way to Poe’s room.

“I’m going to be sick tomorrow.” Poe says, taking off his soaked flight suit, under it he wore a black shirt and matching pants. He took those off as well, and stood only in his boxers.  
“Lucky you, I’m a doctor now.” You state, stripping off your wet clothes as well. You were revealed in your underwear, and curse yourself for not stopping by your room to get clean clothes first.  
“Whatever.” You say, and remove your bra and underwear, and even after already seeing you like this many times, Poe was still mesmerized as he took in the sight.  
“Is this the part where you tell me to stop acting like I’ve never seen you naked before?” Poe asks, as you made your way to the bathroom.  
“Nope. I think it’s cute.” You wink at him before shutting the bathroom door.

Poe was left open-mouthed and so were you; you both knew you were meant to be because after all this time, there were still butterflies in your stomachs when you were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE leave feedback, I love hearing what my readers think!


	16. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets sick from the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD! Here's a new chapter, please read the end notes too!

Your eyes shoot open at the sound of coughing, and sit up to see the other side of the bed empty and a crack of light shining through the cracks of the bathroom door. The clock read 4 am, and you start to worry that Poe might be sick. The coughing continues and you jump out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. You stood in front of the door, scared that going inside would tense him even more.

“Poe?” You ask softly and the coughing seemed stopped. “Are you alright?” You say again, this time knocking on the door lightly. It felt like forever until the door opened, and the light of the bathroom hit your eyes, causing you to look away blinking.

“I’m fine.” Poe says in a raspy voice, followed by a sniffle and a soft smile. You look at him and his eyes are bloodshot. You audibly gasp and your heartbeat quickens, a sick Poe would be no good, you would hate to see him lying in bed completely vulnerable and futile. If it were a fever then it would be bad, so you put your hand onto his forehead.

“You’re burning up, Poe.” You state, and you immediately push him back into the bathroom. Poe sits on the toilet lid as you rummaged for a small towel. You hurriedly turn on the water tap, letting the cold-water flow onto the small towel. Your hands twitch at the contact, but ignore it to take care of Poe. You walk to him and place the towel on his forehead, and hold it there.

“Do you have a headache?” You ask, and Poe says nothing but nods. You swear under your breath, cursing yourself for getting caught in the moment under the rain. You thought it was your fault that Poe had gotten sick, not to mention on the next day after his birthday. Your eyebrows furrow and you look down, deep in thought of how you could have avoided the rain easily. Poe mentally curses himself too, you were practically projecting how you felt but he felt too sick to be able to say anything.

You remove the towel and feel it, the heat from Poe’s forehead had radiated onto the towel, and then you proceed to check his forehead again. It was just as warm as before, and you re-wet the towel while you instruct Poe to drink some water and to lie in bed. He doesn’t hesitate to do both tasks, and when you try to pull the covers up Poe pushes it down, mumbling something rather inaudible, but it sounded something like “it’s too hot”.

You nod your head and place the towel back on his forehead. “Wait here.” You say, checking if your pants were dry. Once making sure they were completely dry you put them on, and throw on one of Poe’s shirts and put on your Doctor’s badge. You also put on Poe’s resistance jacket and head for the door. “And don’t move too much.” You say, and turn around once before leaving, making sure that Poe was all right.

You walked out into the night, the ground was still wet and the air was still cold. You warmed your hands with your breath, making your way to the MedBay. It came into view a few moments later, the bright white light you saw nearly every day ever since you joined the resistance. You never came there after hours, you wouldn’t have had access while you were still a nurse, but now that you were a Doctor you had full time access to all areas of the MedBay. You quickly take the medicine you need and rush back to the room.

You set the medicine on his desk and proceeded to fill up a glass of water. You walked back to Poe, taking away the towel as you help him sit up and take a seat next to him. “Here, take these.” You say as you handed him some pills and the glass of water. Your face tenses as you see him take the pills and water from you with shaky hands. You’ve treated patients like this before, but seeing Poe like this was just too much. Poe noticed your troubled expression and gives you a reassuring smile before taking the medicine. You smile back, pushing sweat-covered hair out of his face.

“Oh, you poor thing.” You say, continuing to stroke his dark locks in a protective manner. Poe lied back down, grunting when he struggled to do so. Distraught was written all over your face, and Poe gathered the strength to say something.

“I’ll be just fine. Besides, you’re taking care of me, (Y/N).” Poe says, his voice is hoarse. He holds your hand and squeezes tightly. You laugh and your facial expressions soften, his positive attitude always had an effect on you; when he was happy, you were happy. You bend down and lay on his chest and Poe puts an arm around you.

You sit back up and gently stroke his cheek. “Get some rest, and don’t bother getting up tomorrow, you won’t be able to work. And if I can’t take care of you then I’ll assign a nurse to your room.” You say and Poe looks away, not wanting anyone else to take care of him. He knew the nurses used to pick on you, and felt uncomfortable being around your former bullies. “I don’t want the nurses. It’s either you or another doctor.” Poe says and looks back to you. “Preferably you, gorgeous.” He continues. You chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, babe.” You start, throwing the towel back into the bathroom, and then take your pants off and climb into the bed next to him. “I’ll help you through the sick days.” You snuggle into the covers, and wait for Poe to fall asleep. A few minutes later, soft snoring filled your ears and you smile, letting out a content sigh as you drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> YO sorry for not updating in like 10 days, I'm going into assessment week and I'm stressing out a lot. Since I had some free time I decided to whip up a new chapter. Anyways, my term break is next week and I'll have a lot more time then. And I mentioned in the last chapter about my constant drama practices, my school play will be in April and I'll be doing 4 shows! It's in less than two weeks so wish me luck! :D


	17. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe didn't expect his day to go like this, and to make it all worse, he's still sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. AFTER NEARLY 2 MONTHS I AM BACK. Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, but more will come soon. I PROMISE FOR REAL THIS TIME.

Poe turned to your side of the bed to hug you, and his eyes open as he is met with nothing but empty sheets. He turns to the clock and rubs his eyes. The clock blinked 12:43pm and Poe swears under his breath. He stumbled off the bed and grabs a tissue to blow his nose. 

After freshening up, he heard a knock on his door. He could barely let out a reply without coughing, but managed to tell whoever was outside that the door was open. Finn and a nurse entered the room, Poe frowns upon seeing it wasn’t you, and is irritated to see your former bully.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Poe asks, his voice slightly muffled due to his sickness.  
“She’s at a meeting.” Finn answers, handing him some food. Poe nods and begins to eat. Then, the nurse opens her mouth and says something Finn wished she hadn’t. “You know, (Y/N) might be moved away.”

Finn’s eyes widen and Poe looks up, looking completely heartbroken.

“What do you mean?” Poe asked, sounding distraught.  
“I mean (Y/N) might not be stationed here anymore. They need doctors out there and that’s what the meeting is for. So they can discuss it.” The nurse continued.

And Finn has oh shit written all over his face. Poe grabbed the medicine out of the nurse’s hand and took it with some water. He stepped forward but Finn stood in his way.

“Buddy. Move. Please.” Poe said, sounding more like a demand than a request. He didn’t care if he was sick; he was going to barge into that meeting and stop you from moving.  
“Poe, come on.” Finn pleads, putting his hands up. 

Poe sighs and pushed pass him. Poe tried to sprint through the hallway, but only managed to jog. He could hear Finn calling for him to come back, but ignored him completely and made his way to the med bay. He had bags under his eyes, snot in his nose and a really bad cough, but nothing could stop him from getting to you before a decision that might destroy him could be made.

He reached the Medway and walked to the meeting room, he heard Kalonia’s voice from outside and instantly knew that you were in that room. The words that met his ears when he opened the meeting room doors crushed him completely.

“I’ll go.”

Everyone turned around, you saw the look on Poe’s face and went blank.

“Poe, what’s wrong? Why are you-“ You start, standing up and walking towards him.  
“Don’t go.” He said, cutting you off and on the verge of tears.

You didn’t know what to say, you were completely speechless to see Poe in complete vulnerability. The mix of emotions on his face could kill you, and it nearly did as you realize that you just broke his heart.

“I have to.” You stutter, you couldn’t believe what you were saying, but people needed you and this was your only chance to help. Poe waited a few seconds, then turned around and left. Only then he let tears stream down his face.

“How the hell does he know?” You scream out, the other doctors shrugged, still surprised at what just happened. You let out a loud and long grunt before chasing after Poe. 

You came out of the Medbay, and couldn’t see Poe anywhere. You ran around the base, desperately looking for him. Soon, you get frustrated enough to start screaming for him. Finn runs up to you.

“(Y/N)!” Finn shouts, and you put your hands on his shoulders.  
“Where is he?” You ask.  
“He went that way.” Finn points in the direction to the right. You turn your head, and thank Finn, knowing where Poe would be.

You ran as fast as your legs could take you and stop when you see Poe sobbing under the same willow tree where you had your first date. You come towards him, and he stands up as you approached. He looked away from and neither of you say anything, and you decide to break the silence.

“Poe.” You call out to him; he still wouldn’t look at you.  
“People need me. You know I have to do this.” You say, cupping his cheek, and he finally locks eyes with you.  
“But you don’t have to.” Poe says, sniffling.  
“You’re going to make your fever worse.” You state, wiping tears away from his eyes.  
“Everything will be worse.” He answered. You’re taken aback by this and put your hand down.  
“You’ll be gone and I won’t have anyone.” Poe continued.  
“You have Finn. And Jessika, Snap, Jace, BB-8, no one’s leaving.” You say. And regret saying it because you could see how it made him feel.  
“But you are! You’re different, (Y/N)! Don’t you see? You’re the only one who knows me better than I do! And I know you better than you know yourself, and I don’t want to lose the one person I KNOW I love!” Poe blurted out and he started to sob again. You start to cry as well and purse your lips, trying to keep them from shaking.  
“And I love you too, Poe.” You say, wiping away your own tears.  
“But people need me.” You continue.  
“Well I need you too!” He screamed, the volume and tone in his voice made you step back. Poe closed his mouth instantly, his heart breaking even more thinking that now you’re scared of him.  
“Poe, I need you to understand that I have to do this.” You say.  
“You’re just being selfish.” He murmurs under his breath and walks back to the base.

Your jaw drops and you turn to watch him leave, and the tears streamed down your face again.


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. Again, I'm not dead. And I'd like to apologise for all the times I've promised to update soon. I hope you guys forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, there's one chapter left in this story.

Your nights have been consumed with thoughts you never wanted to have, and your days have been replaced with an emptiness that cannot be filled. You and Poe haven’t seen each other and talked for days, and the throbbing hole in your heart craved to hear his voice once again, or at least catch a glimpse of the lips you longed to kiss once again. Everything reminded you of him, and the only thing in your mind was Poe. You knew he was mad at you and you thought you deserved every ounce of this emotional punishment. Jace could say a million things to comfort you, which she has, but nothing would help you feel better.

It was already late and you had missed work today, lying in bed facing the wall. Mindlessly scratching at it, thinking about nothing but Poe. You were to leave tomorrow at dawn, and you hoped it would end it all. You knew how much easier it would be for both you and Poe if you forgot about each other, but the feel of his hands and the taste of lips are bound to linger on you for eternity. Tears blur your sight; you were probably never going to see him again. And suddenly, the door opened.

Jace entered the room and you could feel her eyes bore into your back, and you stop scratching at the wall. You hear her sigh, and feel the weight of the bed shift. You refuse to turn around, not wanting to face her. She had seen you in vulnerability many times, but not like this. The two of you stay like this for a while, and minutes seem to pass. Until you hear Jace sniffle, and you immediately sit up. She was crying and so were you, neither of you say anything, and even when you try to open your mouth, nothing comes out.

“I can’t stand seeing you like this, (Y/N).” Jace says, her voice full of empathy and pain. “And I really don’t know what else to say,” She continues, rubbing her eyes. “But I’m going to miss you so much.” You instantly go in to hug her, and both of you continue to sob in each other’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Jace.” You say, you knew you hurt her too, and that was unacceptable. “I’m so sorry.” You sob into her shoulder, staining her uniform with tears. She strokes your hair gently and softly shushes you. “It’s okay.” Jace said, her reassurance was like a gift from the universe, it never failed to calm you down, even if it was only a little bit. Jace cuddled you in your bed, this was your last night together, and you had to make the best of it. She kissed the top of your head, and soon enough, sleep took over your bodies.

Jace got up first, and sat up on the bed, waking you in the process, and your heart stopped beating. It was time, the time you had dreaded but at the same time hoped for. You tried to block you mind of Poe, but you couldn’t. You hoped that time would heal your broken heart and with all the courage left in you, you got up and dressed yourself in uniform, and finished up packing. Jace walked you to the ship, hand in hand. You were sure your heart beat was louder than your foot steps, and you wanted to turn around, just to see if Poe was there, but you sucked in a deep breath and kept your head forward. You saw the sky outside, it was a mix of different shades of orange and yellow, and you lips parted, it reminded you of Poe, you keep you eyes on the sky until you reach the ship. You let go of Jace’s hand, and face her. Both of you were trying not to burst into tears, but you could see each other’s emotions projecting. You and Jace embrace one last time.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Jace whispers in your ear, and you feel a tear roll down your cheek. “I will if you will.” You say, hugging her tighter. “Please tell Poe I’m sorry.” This was your last request of her, and you feel her nod. Neither of you want to let go.

“Doctor (L/N), we have to get moving.” One of the men said, you could see the empathy in his eyes, and gave him a curt nod and smile. You and Jace let go.

“Well, this is it.” You shrug. You looked straight into her eyes, and she was crying too. “Goodbye, Jace. ‘Til we meet again.” You say, taking a step toward the ship. “Goodbye, (Y/N).” Jace said, waving at you, you waved back, and two men lead you onto the ship. You turn around, preparing yourself for both the emotional and physical ride. Entering the ship, you take a seat. You close your eyes in hopes that it would help you get your mind off things, trying to nap wouldn’t be so bad either. The ramp begins to close.

“Wait!” Your head whipped to the side, and through the small crack you saw Poe, sprinting towards your ship. Your eyes go wide and you immediately stand up, screaming his name. You bolt for the ramp, but it’s too late, it was shut completely and you start banging on it. You hear the engines rumble, and feel the pang of desperation inside of you. You rush to the cockpit, and scream for the pilot to stop the ship, but once again, it’s too late, the ship is in the air.

“No! No! Please!” Poe screams, and chases after your ship. The fear in his eyes was prominent, he felt the burning in his heart push his legs to go faster, and he screamed your name.

You stumbled to the window, and saw him waving his arms frantically, his screams turned into faint sounds, you barely heard them, but it was enough to bring tears to your eyes. You banged on the windows, screaming his name back, hoping he could hear you. He chased the ship ‘til the end of the base, and he dropped to his knees, and raised up one hand, waving a goodbye as tears streamed down his cheeks. Your breath hitched as you saw him for the last times, and you waved back softly.

You dropped to your knees sobbing; the other people on the ship didn’t dare to say a word. He came back for you, and you didn’t even get the chance to say a proper goodbye. Memories rushed into your head, and you stayed in that same position for the entire ride.

Poe stayed on the same spot, on his knees for perhaps another hour. He just looked at the sky, cursing himself for not being fast enough. He could’ve gotten to you if he ran faster, if he got up earlier. He didn’t move his gaze, he stared right at the sky, as if your ship was going to return. He closed his eyes and saw your face. He heard your voice and laughter, and he would do anything to have you back. The sound of footsteps distracted his thoughts, and the sound of your voice was gone, he opened his eyes and turned around, ready to scream at whomever it was. His gaze softens as he saw Jace jogging over to him. He turned back to continue looking at the sky that reminded him so much of you. Jace stopped next to him, panting.

“You know,” Jace started, wiping the sweat of her forehead. “The last thing (Y/N) asked of me, was to tell you she’s sorry.” Jace said, looking up at the sky too. Poe turned to her, with sadness in his eyes. He never got to apologize, and that is one thing he’ll regret for his entire life. He turned back to the sky, and whispered an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	19. Still Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets injured on another mission.

8 Months Later

Snap helped Poe off his X-Wing, they had gone on another mission, and Poe had been horribly injured once again. Even with all the pain he endured, none of it stopped him from thinking of you. Every time he passed the MedBay, he would think of you, and every time he entered the MedBay, he would hope that you were back and treat him.

8 months. 8 long months since you left, and no contact had been made. He didn’t even know if you were still alive, but he hoped in his heart that you were healthy and happy.

Poe limped towards the MedBay with his arm around Snap for support, wincing at every step. Snap called for one of the nurses to take him, and one of them scurried to take him. He put his arm around her for support and looked at her, she had a smile on her face, and looked like she was about to laugh. Poe dismissed it as if it were nothing; thinking about it would make everything hurt more anyway.

They pass Doctor Kalonia, and they acknowledge each other. The Doctor whispers something into the nurse’s ear, something inaudible, and the nurse nodded and continued to walk. Poe was more confused than ever now. Was there a secret gang who secretly hated him? Were they going to kill him? Are they going to sacrifice him to some type of God?

The nurse letting go of him interrupts his thoughts, and Poe held his hand to a wall for support. He looked at the room number, 9. And he smiles sadly, remembering it as where he first met you. The nurse punched in a code on the door and let him in. His doctor faced the other way, and he stumbled towards the cot, paying no attention to who was going to treat him.

“Mr. Dameron,” The doctor started, and there was something so familiar in that voice. Poe stared at her with his mouth wide open. You turn around to face him, “Are you still clumsy?” You smirk at him, and Poe jumps off the cot, hugging you. It hurt him physically, but that didn’t matter at all. You were back, he had you back, his universe had returned. You pull away and kiss him, your longing finally fulfilled, and he kisses you back immediately, missing the taste of your lips. He pulls away first, already crying, and so were you.

“Sit down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” You say, nearly choking. The happiness surged through your veins; you had been back for days while he was on his mission, and you finally had the chance to reunite. Poe sits back on the cot, still processing what just happened.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry.” Poe says, the sound of him saying your name made your heart flutter. “I’m sorry too.” You answer, taking hold of his hand. “Yeah, Jace told me.” Poe said chuckling, you laugh in return. You stare at him, you were finally back together and this time, and it was for good.

“How long are you staying?” Poe asks, breaking the silence, you hear the hint of hope in his voice, he wanted- no, he NEEDED you to stay.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” You answer, and his eyes burn up with joy, the light of his life was back and dark clouds would never return. You lean in and peck his lips. “Alright, reunion later, treatment first.” You state, preparing the materials.

He watched you as you did so, and he didn’t care how clumsy he is, the only thing he cared about was you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWW!!! That's it. That's the end. This has been such a cool journey, it had been my first time creating a chaptered reader insert and it has been SO great. I'm very thankful for all my readers, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you all so much for being with me through out this, and I'm really sorry for all the late updates! Look out for more fics coming in the future! Once again, thank you guys so much, love you all! <3


End file.
